


Patient Doctor

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Dr. Jensen Ackles, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jensen, nurse jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Nurse Jared has been crushing on the young Dr. Ackles since he'd become aware of his existence, now Jensen has the flu and it's Jared's job to take care of him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Patient Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html?thread=3949034#t4478954).

Jensen Ackles.

 _Dr_ Jensen Ackles. 

Jared reminds himself. 

Jensen was one of the new surgical interns. But you wouldn’t think it if you didn’t know. Jensen was cool and calm and competent and confident and capable and _Charming_ –That’s what the other nurses liked to call him. Like the prince. Lord knows Jensen was gorgeous enough to be one. And Jared knew it too– Jensen could put anyone at ease. He didn’t have an insincere bone in his body. Patients and staff alike instantly falling in love with him. Jensen was just that good. Show him something once and he had it down. 

Jared hadn’t had a chance to actually work with him yet, but Jensen was always friendly whenever they interacted, however briefly. Mostly just smiles and waves in passing. An exchange of _hey_ or _morning_ or _evening_. He had even bought Jared his bagel and coffee one morning when Jared had forgotten his wallet. He’d been right behind Jared in the line. The smile Jensen had given him. _That_ smile. It gave Jared butterflies just thinking of it. In the moment his stomach had swooped so hard, heart racing so loud in his ears, Jensen’s smile just so warm and bright that it rendered Jared too dumb to say anything other than a dopey _thanks_. 

His one opportunity to have an actual conversation with him and he’d blown it. 

And now Jared was in charge of Jensen’s care. 

Jensen had come down with the flu. Apparently, he’d forgotten to get his shot. Too caught up in his workload. And now he was paying the price. But even sick and covered in sweat Jensen was still ridiculously attractive. Jared would have said it was unfair but getting to watch over the young doctor was an even trade off. 

Jensen was pretty out of it, but his face had lit up when Jared had entered his room, “JARED!” arms stretched out wide. And one thousand percent adorable.

Made Jared’s heart flutter. Of course Jensen would remember his name. 

“Morning, Jensen.”

Jensen blinked at him, his arms dropping back to his sides, “It’s still morning?” he’d been drifting in and out of consciousness since he got put into the bed. 

“‘Fraid so.”

“Are you my nurse?”

“I am,” and Jared knew how enviable a position that was, in fact he knew there were more than a few of the doctors who wouldn’t have minded playing nurse for the day if they got to take care of Jensen. Jared had won the lottery. “Unless you don’t want me to be?”

Jensen shook his head, and Jared watched Jensen’s eyes swim when he stopped the motion, “I like Jared.”

“You do, huh?”

“He has the cutest set of dimples I’ve ever seen.” 

Jensen’s words invoking said dimples, making Jared more keenly aware of the stupid grin that was taking over his face. He shook his head, moving further into the room and to Jensen’s bedside.

“There they are,” Jensen said as he looked up into Jared’s face, poking into the dimple closest to him with his index finger, and then he cupped Jared’s cheek, “So beautiful.”

Jared took a hold of Jensen’s arm and carefully guided it back down to the bed, “Not as beautiful as you.” He took hold of Jensen’s wrist to take his heart rate. 

Nothing to worry about. But Jared kept a hold of Jensen’s wrist anyway, just not quite as tight.

“Who told you that?” Jensen’s head tipping to the side on his pillow as he tried to catch Jared’s eye. 

“No one told me. It’s just true.”

“I don’t think it’s true.”

“Well no need to wonder if you’re still under the effects of delirium.” Jared put his hand to Jensen’s forehead, which seemed to distract Jensen, his eyes rolling shut.

“Hot,” Jensen pouted. 

“You are that.”

Jared left him for a moment to get him a cold compress, and he almost half expected Jensen to follow him. Doctors were normally the worst patients, self-diagnosing and going against advice and Interns especially were always so eager to get back into the OR. But Jensen. Jared really shouldn’t have been surprised that Jensen would be a good patient. 

“Jared!” Jensen said just as enthusiastically as he had the first time, if maybe a little quieter this time, when Jared returned to his side, “Hey, Jared.”

“Hey there, Dr. Ackles,” Jared smiled, pushing the stray lock of hair off of Jensen’s forehead.

Jensen giggled. And the cuteness of it almost killed Jared dead.

“What?”

“You called me doctor.”

Jared huffed a laugh, “You are a doctor.”

“But I’m in bed.”

“You’re not a doctor when you’re in bed?” 

“I’m Jensen.”

“Well, _Jensen_ , I brought you something to help you cool down. You mind if I apply it?”

Jensen shook his head, and he closed his eyes when Jared pressed the cold to his head, Jared held it there for a moment, then moved it down to his neck. Jensen letting out a soft moan when Jared placed it over his breastbone.

God that sound.

Jensen’s eyes snapped open to Jared’s, Jensen biting his lip as he pulled his shirt up, exposing more beautifully freckled skin, his nipples peaked on contact with the air, “ _Jensen_ ,” Jared gasped. 

He was going to get fired. 

Jensen was going to get him fired. 

Jared should just put the cold compress down and walk away.

But he was unable to stop himself from moving the compress down lower, trailing down Jensen’s torso, until he met the waistband of Jensen’s scrubs and the bedsheet that lay over his bottom half. Neither hiding the very obvious erection underneath.

Something that Jared’s own dick seemed to be interested in, “ _Fuck_.” 

Jensen quivered beneath him, tummy muscles tensing, big green eyes struggling to stay open but dancing between Jared’s hand and Jared’s face. But Jared didn’t make another move until Jensen said “ _Please_.”

Jared’s hand very easily slipped under the thin material to find the soft warm cotton of Jensen’s underwear, and he closed his hand over Jensen’s cock, stroking him through his boxer-briefs. 

_Fuck_. 

Jensen was huge. 

Jared may have been a bit of a size queen. 

He had to see him. All of him.

Jensen whimpered when Jared stopped, but he lifted his hips obligingly so that Jared could remove all obstructions. Jensen’s cock slapping against his belly as it sprung free. It had to be the prettiest cock that Jared had ever seen, and his mouth watered. 

Without even realising it Jared had crawled up onto the bed, his mouth so close to tasting when he felt Jensen’s hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to, you know. If you don’t want.”

Jared’s eyes closed when Jensen’s hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch, how Jensen could think that he wouldn’t want to? “I want to take care of you.”

Jensen’s back bowed off the mattress when Jared swallowed down half of his dick in one go, pulling back up to the tip which he gave very special attention to. Curling and flicking and rolling his tongue, his hand stroking his shaft.

“ _Jared_ ,” Jensen exhaled like a prayer.

Jared wanted to take all of him, wanted to choke on him. But feeling how thick and strong Jensen’s thigh was with his other hand, made Jared’s hole twitch. He’d fucked himself open on one of his favourite dildos earlier that morning before leaving his house for work. Take care of his morning wood. And it’d been so long since he’d had a real dick inside him, and he knew Jensen’s would stuff him _just right_. Perfectly even. Just like everything else about the man.

“I have lube.” Jensen said, “In my pocket,” and it took a second for that to sink in before Jared was scrambling to get Jensen’s scrubs off the floor, and he pulled out the little sachet of lube.

“Why do you have lube in your pocket?”

But Jared didn’t really care, he tore it open and slicked up Jensen’s dick, pushing himself down as he pushed Jensen inside, “Fuck,” Jensen’s girth was so much more than his dildo, “Ohh,” he kept having to hitch his hips up just so and roll them back down, inching his way just that little bit further onto Jensen’s monster cock, “Uhh. _Fuck_.” Jensen’s hands were soothing as he rubbed Jared’s thighs and his sides. Green eyes awed when Jared finally sank down fully seated. 

They both cried out. Jensen took Jared’s hand, placing a kiss to his palm. The swell in Jared’s chest sucker punching him. Jared didn’t know how they’d got here or how Jensen could still be so sweet when he was balls deep in Jared’s ass. They were gonna have to have a conversation when Jensen was better.

 _Shit_. 

“Jensen, are you gonna manage this?”

And Jensen laughed, deeper and breathier this time, they were well past the point of no return, “Only one way to find out.”

And Jensen didn’t disappoint.


End file.
